The Harshest Comeback
The Harshest Comeback is a TV movie that released on August 5, 2014 in a DVD which is currently exclusive to Glazier's Food Marketplace. A group of women renovate the Chum Bucket. Walmart also started selling it on August 20, 2014. It will become available everywhere on September 5, 2014. Order of descriptions by chapter #A very special contest is being taken place, offered by a group of women. The contest is on who could guess correctly the number of spiked balls in a box. #Plankton wins the contest. There's 11,164,070 spiked balls. #The group of women renovates the chum and the restaurant. #Later, a ton of customers eat at the Chum Bucket, which is now called Ze Chum Bucket. #Stephanie calls the Bogus Business Bureau to free Squidward from acting as a doormat. Squidward then quits the Krusty Krab. #Ze Chum Bucket then gets to know the true Krabby Patty Secret Formula. #Ze Chum Bucket upgrades to 20-Star Mall, with Ze Chum Bucket being the lead place. #Squidward applies for a restaurant in the 20-Star Mall. #Squidward's Sunday plans have changed. He was released from doing community service every Sunday for life. Instead, the 20-Star Mall staff will get to apply restraining orders to anyone as long as it is a fair distance. #Squidward relocates his house before restraining orders are effective, thus leaving the neighborhood. #SpongeBob gets a restraining order and automatically gets fired. #Mr. Krabs tries to get Patrick to work at the Krusty Krab, however Patrick gets the same restraining order SpongeBob got. #Squidward's grandmother revisits the place to go onto Squidward, and later gets a restraining order. #Sam Star decides to move to Bikini Bottom. #The customers affront the Krusty Krab and head straight to the Chum Bucket. #The Krusty Krab goes out of business. #Mr. Krabs gets a restraining order. The same one SpongeBob and Patrick got. #Squidward returns with the patty gadget. #Sam Star becomes queen and becomes a mean tyrant. #Sam Star tries to decorate by taking a window from 20-Star Mall, but fails. #Spot is chasing Sam. #In the drive-thru, Pearl and her crew got seven free large batches of disco fries via coupons. (One for herself, one each for the rest of her crew, and one each for the people who got restraining orders.) #Sandy convinces SpongeBob to get a job, and he also needed to get a license. #Plankton's mother comes to visit the Chum Bucket as a customer, and Plankton really wants to impress her. #SpongeBob finally gets a license. #SpongeBob gets a special car for being the 1,111,111st student to pass the test. #Sandy suggest SpongeBob works at Fancy! to make Krabby Patties there. #SpongeBob re-applies for the restaurant Fancy!, using the same recipe he used, which is the Krabby Patty. #Fancy! makes a harsh comeback, but Ze Chum Bucket remains #1. Cast (in alphabetical order) *Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star, Sam Star, Agent Twerp, and Bald *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs, French Head Chief, and Harry *Daryl Hannah as Lindsay *Dee Bradley Baker as Perch Perkins, Spot, Squilliam Fancyson, The Appetizer, and Le Schnook *Jill Talley as Karen *Kelly Parsons as Lauren *Lily Collins as Robin *Lori Alan as Pearl *Madonna as Stephanie and Mrs. Plankton *Maria Brink as Linda and Queen Amphitrite *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Miranda Richardson as Katherine and Mrs. Krabs (Pearl's mother) *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton and Larry the Lobster *Pixie Geldof as Gloria and Princess Mindy *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles and Combover *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail Specific information *The chum will become edible and taste delicious. *The chum's prices will change. *There will be Chum Bucket coupons for reward members. The fee will be $4.99 every month for the first four months. After the four months, the member gets to keep their account. They can also pay one time on $14.99. They earn coupons by playing well in minigames. *The Chum Fricassee will make a comeback at a full retail price of $8.99, and it will be completely safe, regardless of how long it's cooked. However, if it's cooked for 20 minutes, it will have the perfect taste. Two of them will be $13.99. *A new item, Chum Frittopiące, will retail for $10.99. Two of them will be $18.99. *Another policy is, if in the Chum Bucket there is havoc, anyone who caused it will be reported by the women to authorities. *A DVD is scheduled to be released in early Autumn 2014. That includes other episodes from other DVDs. *An autograph for each worth is worth $1.09 each. There's also usually $1 or $2 coupons for the autograph, meaning they may pay just 9 cents or get back 91 cents. *More than 50% of main characters are female. Trivia Note: This is compared to the real series and the series Falling Apart. *The calendar starts at April 19, meaning April 19, 2014. April 21 is when the store becomes famous, the store becomes a mall on April 23, SpongeBob gets fired on April 25, and the Krusty Krab goes out of business on April 29. *Very early in the movie, Plankton's age is revealed. He claims it as June 17, 1970 and an age of 43, meaning this episode must have taken place between late 2013 and early 2014. It reveals many other DOBs. **The DOBs are revealed as the contest competitors must tell their DOBs to create an ID. To eat at Ze Chum Bucket, a Ze Chum Bucket ID will be required, which also contains their DOB. Customers must also show their print Ze Chum Bucket IDs. **It reveals DOBs and ages like Squilliam Fancyson's (December 30, 1983, age 30), meaning this must have probably taken place in early 2014. **Compared to Sleepy Time in season 1, Mr. Krabs' actual year of birth is 1968, not 1942. *The episode takes place less than a month after Chum Fricassee. It also probably takes place less than half a year after Le Big Switch, Single Cell Anniversary, and SpongeBob You're Fired. *The guest stars' characters' accents draw inspiration from Xiysiekz + Zellyx, a fictional country in a fan-made game from another fan-made wiki. *This is the second time Karen makes a copy of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. The first time was Single Cell Anniversary. This time, a donation to Karen was probably not required. However, she got paid 30 dollars to do that. *This is the first time at least one Neptune Family member makes an appearance without the king. The family is actually not against the Chum Bucket. They came to get a pre-order of 100 free Krabby Patties and 100 free Chum Fricassee on the go. *Lily Collins replaced Pixie Geldof's sister, Peaches Geldof, who was supposed to be part of the cast, however Peaches Geldof passed in April. *This marks the second appearance of Agent Twerp, Appetizer, Sam Star, Harry, Combover, Bald, Princess Mindy, Queen Amphitrite, Le Schnook, and the French Head Chief. Harry, Combover, and Bald first appeared in Restraining SpongeBob, Princess Mindy debuted in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Queen Amphitrite first appeared in The Clash Of Triton, Le Schnook and the French Head Chief both debuted in Le Big Switch. *The group of women who renovated the Chum Bucket is actually one family. Katherine, Stephanie, Lindsay, and Lauren are all sisters, Linda is Katherine's daughter, Robin is Stephanie's, and Gloria is Lindsay's. *The whole group of women was under 50 years old, even though Miranda Richardson was 56 years old by the time the episode aired, Madonna was almost 56, Daryl Hannah was 53, and Kelly Parsons was 50. *In the Chum Bucket, a Krabby Patty costs $3.49. *Mindy and Amphitrite used $5-coupons to buy Krabby Patties, and $10-coupons to buy batches of Fricassee, they walked away with an extra $252. *This is the second time restraining orders are used. The first time was Restraining SpongeBob. This time, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs cannot even go near the 20-star mall. *This is the first time SpongeBob gets automatically fired by lawyers from the Krusty Krab via restraining order, since the 20-star mall is close to it. This time, SpongeBob cannot come within 100 yards of the 20-star mall. *This is the first episode with an ending while SpongeBob officially has a driver's license. *This is the first movie ending without Plankton's plan failing. *This is the second time Squidward and Squilliam draw, the first time was in Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful. But this time, their outcomes were positive. *This is the first episode to physically feature two queens; Amphitrite and Sam Star. This is the second to physically feature two monarchs after The Clash Of Triton (Amphitrite and King Neptune) *Almost every guest star also played one main character's mother or a member of Neptune's family; Parsons and Collins did not do so. Madonna voiced Plankton's mother, Richardson voiced Pearl's mother, Brink voiced Queen Amphitrite, and Geldof voiced Princess Mindy. *Pearl's mother was originally planned to take custody of Pearl herself. However since Pearl is an adult in the episode. The plan has changed. Pearl's mother was nearly scrapped, but takes the role as a judge. See also */Transcript/ Category:Movies